Runaway Danny
by RileyJayWinchester07
Summary: In his video, "Dan and Depression" Dan mentions that he would sometimes go out and leave his phone in the apartment. What happened the first time he did this? How did Phil react? This is my interpretation of the events.


Runaway Danny

Dan glared at the time on his phone. 5am. He only just managed to get to sleep at 3am. He groaned in frustration. All he wanted was a decent night of sleep. That's all. Why couldn't he have just one night?  
After attempting desperately for an hour to go back to sleep, he gave up. What was the point in trying?  
Slowly, he forced himself to get out of his bed. He had become irritated at the piece of furniture because it was so comfortable and yet he still couldn't sleep. No matter what he tried.  
"Fucking insomnia!" Dan cursed quietly to himself as he chose his outfit for the day.  
Black jeans and a black t-shirt. As usual. "My clothes reflect my soul," He joked bitterly to himself.  
After making himself a cup of tea, he made his way to the lounge, assumed his browsing position and began his daily journey through tumblr.  
An hour of tumblr passed and Dan sighed to himself; this was his usual routine and yet he felt different. Weird. Something was out of place but he just couldn't figure out what it was.  
Uncharacteristically, Dan set aside his laptop and sat up straight. He couldn't shake the feeling that something weird happened or was happening. Then suddenly, as though he was in a trance, Dan robotically placed his phone on the table, tip toed downside and walked out and away from the apartment. He didn't know where to or why, he just needed to go.  
A few hours later at around 10am, Phil woke abruptly from his slumber. He rolled his eyes at the time. He'd slept in again. Shrugging it off, he left his bedroom on the hunt for cereal, he hoped Dan still had some left as Phil had finished his off last night.  
He wandered into the kitchen and fixed himself a large bowl of cereal resolving to buy some more later on so Dan didn't notice.  
After he finished his breakfast and washed the bowl, he assumed the browsing position but before he could pick up his laptop, something hit him.  
Where was Dan?  
"Dan? " Shouted Phil. He knew that Dan woke up really early these days, so where was he?  
Phil began to try to figure out where his best friend could possibly be. 'Maybe he's in bed?' Thought Phil. "Nope his macbook is still warm"  
Phil went through all of the possible places where Dan could possibly be but he wasn't in any of them.  
The feeling of worry surrounded every single last one of Phil's thoughts. Dan had never done this before. Ever. He'd always told Phil when he was going out and he rarely went out alone anyway. He was always with Phil.  
He knew that Dan could probably look after himself but that didn't stop his worrying. At all.  
Phil decided to text their friends to see if Dan was with any of them. While awaiting the responses, he paced nervously as he stared desperately at his phone.  
Every time he received a text, his heart lept only to sink once more as all the texts consisted of "No" and "I hope he's okay"s along with a lighthearted one from PJ saying, "No, sorry mate Dan's not here. Maybe he ran away cuz he got sick if you eating his cereal?"  
After a while, Phil looked at the time. 12 o'clock. Dan had been missing for at least 2 hours. He gave up waiting for him to return and decided to take matters into his own hands and look for Dan himself. He donned hid coat and pocketed his keys and phone and left the house.

Meanwhile, Dan was sat unmoving on a bench with his hood up. He had been there for almost 6 hours but, to him, it had felt like minutes. His eyes had glazed over. He was staring at nothing. He felt numb. Emotionless.  
The only visible signs of life were the slight rise and fall of his chest and the constant shivering.  
As he sat there he had no idea that his raven haired roommate was looking for him and was going out of his mind with worry.

Phil had been searching for Dan for over 9 hours and the sun had long since set. He'd been trying to think like Dan and figure out where he would go.  
Phil hated that every so often he had to take a break. It was time he could be using to find Dan. He was trying so hard because he just needed to find him. He was the most important person In the universe. He peered at his phone. 21:48. Tears seeped down his pale face. Where the hell could he be?!  
In order to calm himself down, Phil walked into the nearest park and looked for a bench so he could just observe nature.  
A few seconds went by until he saw him. A tall yet slumped figure on a bench shrouded in a black coat shivering frantically. It was Dan.  
Phil broke into a sprint towards him.  
"DAN!" He yelled with pure joy. Dan flinched at the sudden noise and slowly looked up at the source of the startling noise .  
"Ph-Phil?" He stuttered quietly as Phil pulled him into a tight hug.  
"Daniel James Howell where the hell have you been? You scared me to death and you're freezing!" Ranted Phil as worry laced his tone. Dan just nodded and clutched at Phil's coat with a vice like grip.  
Not caring that they were in public, Phil pulled Dan onto his lap. "It's going to be okay bear, I'm here now"


End file.
